<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry lemons by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278029">Strawberry lemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Descriptions of a Panic Attack, Graphic Descriptions of Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I went really hard on the gore, I’m sorry is all I can say, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Please read with caution, Possibly OOC warning for nico, Will Needs a Hug, ptsd i suppose, solangelo, theres comfort at the end, will angst, will solace whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a really bad nightmare, Nico tries to help but there really isn’t much he can do.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Please read the tags for trigger warnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [112]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! I went extremely hard on the gore for this one (to the best of my ability) and went really descriptive on most things so please read with caution if you’re triggered by gore or panic attack type things. !!</p>
<p>I’m sorry is all I can say about this one.  It’s a real ouch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Slick red blood coated his hands, his clothes absorbing it.  Will could feel it against his skin, the warmth of its freshness.  He was no stranger to gore, yet tears made his vision blurry and his hands were shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was the disgusting slicing noise of a sword being pulled out of a body, Will had heard it so many times before.  A scream off to the distance, then another this time closer.  Swords were clashing together, there was so much blood. His hands were slick, he could barely hold onto the bandages.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He pressed down on someone’s cut, it was too deep, blood was already soaking through the bandages no matter how many he reapplied.  His heart leapt to Will’s throat, his chest and stomach constricted.  The person in front of him wasn’t in focus, but he was going to die.  There was too much blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He choked on his own tears and gasped, banging and screams got louder and louder.  Someone hit against a car, they cried out and tried to get back into battle.  Something was broken and they fell.  A monster smashed them over the head and they crumpled.  Will looked around with wide eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The smell of smoke filled the air.  The ground was coated in blood and guts, the bodies of campers.  Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him quickly away from the body he was knelt next to.  They were far gone now.  Lost too much blood, too much internal damage.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Their eyes were glazed over, blood trickling down the side of their mouth, the face looked familiar yet Will’s brain could only process the scene around him.  He had to calm down, he had to get himself under control.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will stumbled over something, another body.  A strangled scream made its way from Will’s lips, he realized it was one of his own brothers.  His arm had been ripped off at the shoulder, there was a tear in his lower abdomen, his flesh torn and guts spilling out in a dark array.  His bow was missing but he still had the quiver swung over his remaining shoulder.  Will had no clue what had done it, his stomach churned and he was close to being sick.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on!” A voice shouted, tugging Will along.  His skin was on fire.  Everything was so loud, the screams of death, monsters roaring.  The very distinct squelch of blood and viscera under his feet.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Will ran past another person grabbed Will’s other arm, “medic please!  Gods!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will couldn’t see, his vision was doubling, and tripling, sweat and tears ran down his face.  He was pulled into a nearby alleyway.  Just as the other person let go of his arm, he dropped to his knees.  Emptying the contents of his stomach onto the pavement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“William.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will looked up and around him were trees, the sounds of battle and screams had followed him, but he couldn’t see it from where he was sitting. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In the distance he saw Lee.  He aimed his bow and shot panickingly at something in front of him.  A giant lumbered closer, overwhelming him.  Will screaming, his voice raw as the giant  brought down his fist on Lee.  Will’s older brother crumpled.  Will tried to scramble to his feet, he slipped over blood and fell face first.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His mouth tasted of blood and vomit.  He sucked in short pained breaths, trying to clear his eyes, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear anything.  Even his hands were numb.  This was what death felt like.  He told himself.  “I’m dead now.  Like my brothers.  It’s what was bound to happen anyway.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The death part didn’t scare him.  It was the fact that now he would be putting all the responsibilities on Kayla.  She would take up as head counselor and then it would be her job.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, as clear as day a figure stood before him.  Nico.  His face was shrouded in darkness but Will could recognize his figure anywhere, the soft glow of his sword illuminated in the darkness.  He reached out his hand.  Will hesitated.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was wrong.  He knew it felt wrong.  Nico leaned forward and grabbed Will’s hand.  They were cold and clammy, his grip was painfully tight and it made Will’s knuckles pop.  Nico looked up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will would have screamed if his voice wasn’t too raw to make a sound.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nico’s eye sockets were blank, hollowed sockets with blood running down his face.  His cheeks were sunken and his hair was thin.  A gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be, the flesh around it was tinged green and pussy, it was infected.  Rot clung to his bones, skin sagging.  Almost from head to toe he was covered in blood.  His own blood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He gripped Will’s hand harder, pain flared up his arm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop! Please!” Will’s croaked, his throat seized with pain every time he tried to speak.  But he continued crying out, begging it to stop.  Begging to just be let go.  Nico didn’t say anything, didn’t try to pull Will.  He just squeezed his hand harder and harder, he heard his own bones snap.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will sobbed, his throat constricted making it hard to breath.  He begged and pleaded until he physically couldn’t, until his voice was completely gone.  Finally Nico let go and disappeared, taking the dark empty room with him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will oh my gods!” Nico cried out, shaking Will’s shoulders.  Will shot up to a sitting position, the room spinning.  Will clasped a hand over his mouth trying his hardest not to vomit right there.  He gasped for breath, not registering where he was or who he was with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, hey, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Nico said to his left.  Will knew his voice, and would be able to tell his voice through a raging storm.  But he sounded so far away.  Everything was muddled, the only thing that was clear was his own rapid, panicked breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand was still throbbing and his nails cut deeply into his cheeks as he gripped his own jaw.  Covering his mouth.  He stared ahead unblinking.  He could still taste blood, his ears were ringing and his throat stung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand brushed against Will’s shoulder and Will practically threw himself out of the bed.  His heart racing so fast it might not be able to keep up with it.  Will scrambled to his feet, pressing his back against the wall.  He covered his ears with his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, no, no, no,” he sobbed, his voice shaking.  Everything was sore.  His legs felt like he had been running for ten miles straight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will could still hear screams, hear the crunching of bones, how blood was splattered carelessly against the ground.  His brother crumpling to the ground.  Nico’s withered face, eyeless sockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of gore and death was replaced by the soft smell of strawberries and lemons.  Will’s body was numb, he opened his eyes slowly.  Everything was blurry with tears and the dizziness hadn’t subsided.  A figure was crouched in front of Will, sitting at a safe distance away careful not to touch him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, Will, breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t think that he could be able to, his throat was too constricted.  Every time he swallowed it was like needles scratching his throat.  Will buried his face in his hands, coughing.  He choked on his tears.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Will could, he would’ve clawed out his eyes and tongue.  He could still taste blood in his mouth and he didn’t trust what he’d see when he lifted his head up again.  He didn’t want to see that.  He didn’t want to see any more blood, no more deaths, he couldn’t handle it.  He had seen too much death, too much blood on his hands, too many innocent lives lost because of war and the cruel curse of being a demigod.  He could’ve prevented so many of them too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Will couldn’t get a full breath in he was about to pass out, his head was light, like there was helium in his brain.  He clenched his muscles, taking a solid breath.  He dropped his hands from his face, clawing at the floor.  He thumped his head back against the wall, sobbing and choking on his tears.  Will’s shirt was drenched with sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His skin was crawling, he raked his nails across his legs, sobbing again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will, hey, you’re gonna hurt yourself, please don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will tensed, expecting to be touched, when no hand came to remove his hands from his legs, he relaxed some.  Will could barely recall the things he had just seen, what he had just experienced.  He slumped against the wall, hiccuping and still crying.  Getting in a couple breaths before he broke down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing good, keep going, you’re okay,” Nico kept his distance, he didn’t touch Will, didn’t get any closer.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Nico was looking at him with worry and carefully placed calm, there was tension in his shoulders.  Will sniffed, wiping his face on the back of his hand.  There was blood on his hands, the sight of it almost sent him back into a state of panic.  Will squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his chin to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get some wipes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The floorboards creaked as Nico stood up, he returned a few moments later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I clean off the blood?” Nico asked softly.  Will shivered and barely inclined his head in a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico gently took Will’s hand, rubbing the wet wipe over his skin, it was cold and soggy and very unpleasant.  It made Will shiver.  Nico moved up his arm, with the wipe, there must have been more blood than he thought.  Will’s stomach churned violently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can look now, there’s no more blood,” Nico instructed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will coughed and looked up, his shoulders shook, Nico had pushed the used wipe off where Will couldn’t see it.  His hands smelled like whatever chemicals they put in them, it wasn’t a bad smell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will knew he should say something, obviously, he couldn’t muster the energy.  In the dim lighting, Will noticed four lines running down Nico’s cheek, guilt clenched Will’s heart.  He shakily reached out and cupped Nico’s face in his hand, his skin was warm to the touch and soft.  Nico sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You accidentally scratched me,” Nico said, as if he could tell exactly what Will was thinking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Will whispered, his voice scratchy and not at all how it usually was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I was more concerned about trying to get you to wake up before you hurt yourself any more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will dropped his hand and scooted closer to Nico, pressing his face into Nico’s shoulder.  His shampoo smelled like strawberry lemonade.  Will has gotten Nico it as a joke but Nico had ended up loving it.  Nico carded his fingers through Will’s hair, holding him protectively.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will dry sobbed, he was too worn out and didn’t have any tears left.  Nico was here and Nico was very much alive.  The night was quiet, no screams anywhere.  No blood, no death.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hades cabin was silent except for the two of them sitting on the floor.  Will was just about to pass out again until Nico shifted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you’ll be able to fall back asleep?” Nico asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Will whispered, he would not be able to talk at all tomorrow by how his throat was feeling right now.  Nico stood up and extended his hand to Will, who took it carefully.  Nico’s grip was soft and gentle, his hands were soft if a bit calloused from years of work and fighting.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Will practically collapsed back into bed, he pulled his sweat soaked shirt off, not caring to try and change into something else.  Nico crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around Will.  Will leaned his head on Nico’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.  Will clenched the hem of Nico’s shirt, scared of what he would see if he fell back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nico said something, but Will was already too far gone into unconsciousness to process it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn’t think that writing this would help as much as it did.  I was having a rough night and I mean I’m tired so I’m gonna go to bed right after posting this but I mean... it helped??? Somehow??  Thanks for reading!  stay save everyone I love y’all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>